Sentiments partagés
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Elle a toujours eu des habitudes bizarres, caractère extraverti oblige, mais cette fois elle n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Aurait-elle oublié que Aomine était une brute perverse ? AoMo.


Hi & Voilà une fanfic que je classerais parmi mes nombreuses exceptions parce que je ne fais pas de shojo normalement et aussi parce que je suis ultime fan du AoKaga. J'ai honte d'avoir donné Aomine à quelqu'un d'autre XD mais bon, l'inspiration c'est l'inspiration et on n'y peut rien ^^" j'espère que Kagami me pardonnera. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**OS**_

Comme d'habitude, Momoi débarqua dans cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien, laissée à l'intérieur par la propriétaire des lieux.

« Haa, Satsu-chan, quel plaisir de te voir encore ce matin. » La femme au teint sombre la gratifia d'un énorme sourire avant de lui laisser les lieux. « Ah, il faut que j'y aille. Du courage pour le réveiller ! » dit-elle avant de courir à sa voiture.

Momoi resta sur le pas de la porte à la regarder partir en lui souriant comme une adorable fille, celle qu'elle n'aura sans doute jamais. La femme lui fit de jolis signes avant de monter dans sa voiture et de fendre l'air comme une fusée.

La jeune rose s'étonnait toujours un peu plus des excès de vitesse de cette femme. Mais c'était dans son sang, l'amour de l'adrénaline. En refermant la porte de la maison, elle pensa qu'une certaine personne n'avait pas volé son caractère avec une mère pareille.

Les mains jointes dans son dos, elle se promena dans la cuisine. Elle prit un plateau et le remplit d'un ensemble de repas que la maman d'Aomine avait déjà préparé avant de partir.

Elle faisait carrément partie de la famille maintenant. Ses allées et venues ne gênaient plus personne, à part celle en question qu'elle venait voir.

Le dos collé à la porte, elle utilisa son coude pour en abaisser la poignée et l'ouvrir.

« Dai-chan ! Breakfast time » cria-t-elle avec joie une fois entrée dans la chambre du brunet. « Réveille toi ou on sera encore en retard à l'école ! Je ne veux pas me faire coller aujourd'hui. »

Elle déposa le plateau sur sa table d'étude avant d'arranger ses affaires. Momoi ramassa les cahiers qu'il y avait sur la table en roulant les yeux. « Hmmm... Math, physique et anglais aujourd'hui, non ? »

Elle compta ses doigts en se rappelant du nombre de cahier que Aomine tolérait dans son sac. Elle les rangea ensuite méthodiquement sans oublier son matériel. « Voilà, Dai-chan... ton sac est prêt. » elle ferma son sac et se dirigea vers le lit où le garçon, sous les draps, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis son arrivée. Il était sans doute habitué depuis le temps qu'elle s'adonnait à ce rituel.

Franchement, ça devait être une punition pour lui de l'avoir rencontré étant enfant. Elle se disait cela à sa place.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. S'occuper de lui, s'inquiéter pour lui, l'embêter, le suivre partout, garder un œil sur Aomine en permanence, tout ça lui était nécessaire parce que quand elle ne le faisait pas, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Et au fil du temps ce manque était devenu insupportable.

Plus Aomine devenait un homme, plus elle se rendait compte de ses sentiments, de la concurrence et de leur relation.

« Dai-chan ! » dit-elle en gonflant les joues, s'asseyant sur la masse formée sous la couette.

Aomine l'ignorait complètement ou du moins il était entièrement plongé dans son sommeil. « Nee, Dai-chan... » elle calma son ton, se mettant à l'aise sur lui sans craindre de lui faire mal. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles sous ses fesses, son corps proche du sien et ça la fit sourire avec tendresse en fermant les yeux.

« Tu m'écoutes, n'est-ce pas ? » elle continuait son monologue, les yeux toujours fermés, les lèvres arborant ce sourire presque pervers.

« J'ai encore reçu tout plein de lettre hier... tu devrais... » elle agrippa la couverture au-dessus de lui, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Penser à donner une réponse à toutes ces filles, sinon... elles ne s'arrêteront jamais. » termina-t-elle avec agacement, mais en remarquant son propre ton elle sursauta.

« Ah, pas que ça me dérange... hahaha... mais elles m'ont l'air sérieuse à ton sujet alors... hahaha... sinon ça ne me dérange pas du tout hein... hahaha... »

En tant qu'amie d'enfance elle le connaissait mieux que personne. C'était un avantage par rapport à toutes les autres, mais en même temps ça la mettait en doute parce que Aomine était le genre à ne pas mélanger amitié et amour. Encore que la dernière chose ne l'intéressait pas vraiment et que la première l'ennuyait. Mais elle savait qu'un jour ça serait différent et qu'il tombera amoureux de quelqu'un. Elle le savait.

« Dai-chan... en fait, tu vois... je... envers toi... je... »

Elle cherchait ses mots. La peur de le perdre en tant qu'ami, la peur de le perdre tout court parce qu'elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, l'avait empêchée tout ce temps de se confesser. Parfois elle le disait implicitement, elle le faisait remarquer dans ses gestes, mais Aomine était un idiot. Elle voulait qu'il sache.

Mais elle avait trop peur pour le lui dire.

« Dai-chan, je... Waaaaa »

Momoi se retrouva brusquement sur le lit, le cœur battant la chamade à cause de la rapidité de l'action. La jupe de son uniforme se retrouva bien plus haut qu'elle ne devait normalement être, dévoilant ses cuisses légèrement blêmes et son slip rose.

Aomine qui l'avait faite tomber, émergea enfin des draps, le regard oblique et menaçant, les lèvres tordues en un rictus mauvais. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle en la toisant, le visage sombre.

« Pourquoi diable... es-tu si bavarde... chaque matin ? » il parlait lentement, calmement, malgré sa colère évidente et c'était encore plus effrayant.

Elle le fixa un long moment, captivée par son sex appeal. Puis soudainement elle prit conscience de leur position. Elle rougit violemment en rabaissant sa jupe pour cacher ses cuisses et en refermant étroitement les jambes. « Dai... Daiki baka ! » cria-t-elle confuse.

Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant agir ainsi. « Huh ? » il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui la gênait en cette situation et ça la frustra. Elle prit des oreillers et les lui balança au visage. « Daiki... je suis une femme, tu sais ! »

Elle était encore plus rouge, mais plus aussi surprise, elle était en colère. C'était sa meilleure amie, oui, mais ça ne justifiait pas sa réaction.

Aomine évita les oreillers avant de grogner. « Oî ! » il lui cria dessus avant de tendre une main vers elle. Momoi ferma les yeux en pensant qu'il allait la frapper.

Mais ce qu'il fit à la place la choqua bien plus. « Est ce que tu penses… qu'avec ÇA je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

Il avait la main posée sur sa poitrine, la tripotant comme il le faisait toujours, seulement cette fois paraissait différente. « Dai... Dai... » elle n'avait pas mal, mais ses yeux disaient le contraire.

Il ne fallait pas le prendre sérieusement, Aomine lui faisait toujours ça, c'était une brute insensible. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, mais elle avait envie de pleurer.

Aomine n'arrêta pas de la fixer, un regard insensible mais tout aussi captivé. « Tcchhh... pourquoi faut-il que tu arbores une telle expression... idiote ! » sa voix rocailleuse résonna plaintivement à ses oreilles et elle se mordit la lèvre en s'agrippant à sa jupe.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, un coup de tête, une pulsion, c'était déjà arrivé par le passé, de simples baisers. Mais plus ils grandissaient plus ça prenait son importance. Il mena le baiser avec brio, la surprenant au-delà du possible. Il continua de toucher sa poitrine, glissant son autre main sur sa hanche en dessous de son uniforme. Elle frémit avant de gémir sous ses caresses.

Aomine enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine en continuant de la peloter. Elle était encore plus rouge et frémissante, mais ne le repoussa pas et il continua comme s'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. « Dai...ki... l'é... l'école... Daiki ! »

Il leva le visage pour la regarder et haussa un sourcil, mécontent de se faire déranger en pleine besogne. Il lut sur le sien la question qu'elle se posait intérieurement. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il tout bonnement.

« Ne... ne... m'utilise pas... pour te vider de tes frustrations... » elle murmura en luttant pour sa survie, luttant pour que son cœur ne s'arrête pas de battre. Pourtant, il faisait toujours ça.

Aomine fronça les sourcils en claquant la langue. « Frustration ? Idiote... évidemment que je vais t'utiliser, tu sais depuis quelle heure je t'attends ? » il était contrarié et Momoi écarquilla les yeux en le fixant. « Hein ? » elle remarqua enfin que Aomine portait déjà son uniforme, ce qui signifiait qu'il était prêt avant même son arrivée et donc qu'il l'écoutait et attendait depuis tout ce temps. « Daiki ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle se mit à rigoler sans y croire, tellement heureuse. « Voilà, maintenant que tu comprends, laisse-moi m'épanouir... Ah et oublie l'école, on est tous les deux dispensés aujourd'hui. »

La jeune fille rigola encore sous sa menace, le laissant lui retirer ses vêtements avant de l'enlacer avec tendresse. « Dai-chan, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! » murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Aomine ne fut pas surpris de découvrir tout ce rose sous son uniforme. Il n'en fut pas déplu d'ailleurs, le rose lui allait à merveille, exactement comme le bleu.

Il ne resta pas longtemps dans son étreinte. Aomine se libéra avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois elle goûta le chocolat noir avec plus de liberté et d'assurance.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue, descendit avec ses baisers dans son cou où il lui fit un suçon, puis termina sur sa poitrine qu'il mordit. « Ouch ! Dai-chan ! » se révolta-t-elle et il grommela.

Franchement il n'était pas doux du tout et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il le faisait exprès. Une vraie brute, mais sans être masochiste elle aimait cela parce que c'était Aomine, son Aomine, brute et pervers.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais alors qu'il passait ses mains sur ses hanches, qu'il caressait ses cuisses, il la matait. Momoi était belle, pulpeuse, douce, sexy et encore il n'avait pas eu besoin de la mettre plusieurs fois en sous-vêtement pour le savoir. Ses courbes étaient enivrantes et partout où il passait ses mains et ses doigts il en était satisfait. Pourquoi diable avait-elle eu besoin d'avoir de si gros et de si beaux seins ? Tout était parfait.

C'est ce qui l'énervait le plus. Elle était devenue une femme, une vraie et elle en était seulement qu'à l'adolescence. Chaque jour, il craignait le pire, il réclamait qu'elle le suive partout afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse voler par personne. Il ne le tolérerait pas, il ne le permettrait pas. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul.

Mais il avait trop de fierté pour le lui dire.

* * *

Je déteste faire autre chose que du M comme rating, mais j'avais beau me promener je ne trouvais aucune fic qui en faisait côté shojo alors j'ai eu peur d'être un peu trop pervers XD voilà pourquoi je me suis arrêté à ça, et là encore j'ai fait des efforts loOl *non, pas pervers*

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ merci d'être passé ;)


End file.
